Air Tech 1000
|Price = 4.99 USD |Ammo type = Micro Darts |Firingcapacity=4 |Internals = Direct plunger |Primemech = Slide-action |Firemode = Single-fire |ROF = 1 dart per second |Flatrange = 25 feet 7.6 meters}} The Air Tech 1000 (also known as the AT1K) is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2002 under the Air Tech series. It comes packaged with four Micro Darts. Details The Air Tech 1000 holds four darts at a time and is extremely compact. Its firing system differs from other Air Tech blasters, in that it is not powered by air; it is the only Air Tech blaster to rely purely on spring action. Due to this, the blaster instead uses a plastic cylinder. The barrel rotates on the trigger pull, much like the Maverick REV-6. It does not have a "Liquitron" power gauge, though instead featuring a faux gauge in the same location. Strangely, Hasbro referred to the plunger rod as a "pull-back air pump". The Air Tech 1000 features the same turret previously used with the SuperMAXX 350. Official description History The AT1K was preceded by three blasters, all of which it shares multiple resemblances. In 1994, the Rocketstorm was released in the Hyper Rip Rockets series. It featured four "prongs" in which the darts were slid onto. In 1997 the SuperMAXX series was launched under the Nerf label and one of the new blasters for 1998 was the SuperMAXX 250, the smallest blaster in the series. It used these four "prongs" which were first used on the Rocketstorm. Shortly after, the SuperMAXX 350 was released, also bearing a similar design to the previous blasters. When the Air Tech 1000 was released, it borrowed several elements from its predecessors. The prongs were re-used in this blaster as well as similar capabilities. Despite these connections, there was never a successor to the Air Tech 1000. It was re-released under the 2003 series in 2003; a year later, it was re-released under the Action Blasters series. It was also available as a Toy Story promotion under a green color scheme in 2002. Color schemes The Air Tech 1000 has been released with the following color schemes: *Blue and orange *Purple and orange *''Toy Story'' (green and purple) *Kohl's (green) Modification The Air Tech 1000 is not an easy blaster to modify. The easiest and most common form of modification with an Air Tech 1000 is a barrel replacement. There is an orange plastic ring that circles the back of the blaster that can be exposed by priming the blaster. This needs to be cut in order to get access to the internals as this piece is glued into place. Apart from barrel replacements and seal improvements, very few modifications can be done. Air restrictors are not found in this blaster and the spring is rather large in a stock state. Some modifications such as airflow increasing can be completed but these require a high modification skill. Value packs The Air Tech 1000 was sold in a Kohl's exclusive value pack with an unknown Super Soaker in a green color scheme. A photo of the blaster and the blaster set have not surfaced yet. Gallery Box2002AT1K.jpeg|The 2002 packaging of the Air Tech 1000. Box2002AT1KPromo.jpg|The 2002 promotional Toy Story packaging of the Air Tech 1000. 2003AT1K.jpg|The 2003 packaging of the Air Tech 1000. AT1K Pic.png|The packaging of the Action Blasters Air Tech 1000. References External links * Category:Nerf blasters Category:Air Tech blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Action Blasters blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Promotional products Category:2003 series blasters Category:Re-released blasters